Midnight callings
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Lulu's awakened one night by someone calling out her name, she does something she rarely ever does: let her curiosity get the best of her.


nice short story. My first one chappie story. R&R and what's AU stand for?

"Auron, have you noticed anything weird going on between Rikku ad Lulu." Yuna asked sitting down next to the legendary swordsman

" if you mean the lustful stares, the winks, and the prolonged or uncalled for touches weird than yes."

Yuna giggled. "I knew that if anyone else noticed you would Sir Auron, I just wanted to make sure I was seeing things." she said standing up. "good night Sir Auron."

"Lulu…" Rikku mumbled in her sleep.

One of Lulu's eyelids fluttered open, silently turning over to look at the girl lying next to her. Rikku's face was graced by a slight smile. Shrugging it off Lulu closed her eye again.

"Just a little lower" Rikku said before turning her back toward Lulu.

This caught lulu's attention, sitting up she wondered just what the little warrior was dreaming about. Obviously it had something to do with her, but from the soft moans and the gasping she couldn't possibly been dreaming of her. The black mage's curiosity grew as she sat there watching Rikku's chest erratically rise and fall.

Light slowly began to shine, hearing movement out side her tent Lulu deemed it time to get up. Trying her best not to make any noise she stepped outside of the tent she shared with Rikku, barefoot. Her pale feet gently smashing the soft green grass. Looking to the right she saw Auron looking up at her quizzically.

"Why up so early?" he asked.

"It was getting a bit to hot for comfort." she replied indicating to her thermal black and silver pajamas. He nodded closing his eyes again.

Lulu walked over to a near by hilltop she sat down on the moist grass, relinquishing in the simple pleasure of still being able to wake up early enough to see the sun rise.

"Beautiful isn't it," Rikku asked from behind Lulu.

"Like your dream last night," Lulu replied before she could stop herself.

"Was I really that loud?" Rikku queried, blushing slightly" before sitting down next to her

"No, I just center in on things when I hear my name"

"What was it like?"

"It was beautiful." Rikku said. "The night was so clear, I was by myself at first sitting on a cloud. The only things I could see for miles around were billons of brightly shining stars, white puffy clouds, and the hugest crescent moon I had ever seen in my life. Then you were there. you came and sat next to me warping your arms around me protecting me from the cold. We sat there for what seemed like hours before you asked how long until the sun comes up. I said with a view like this I never want the sun to come up. Nevertheless, you replied with the rising of the sun, new adventures arose waiting for us and that the night would come just as quickly as it had gone and I would not even have missed it. I couldn't help up look into your eyes as you told me this. I took my finger a gracefully rubbing it down the right side of your face, before kissing you softly I pushed away for a second before kissing you more fiercely than the first time. I forced myself away and you looked at me with a slightly confused expression on your face before you smiled and pulled me onto your lap. Wrapped my legs around your waist and my arms around your neck, as you slid your hands up my shirt gently pulling it over my head. you pulled me closer to you as you began to suckle on the crook of my neck above my pulse, causing me to let out a load moan. I started to lose control as I began unbuttoning your shirt, sliding it down your shoulders to let it disappear." She stopped as she laid her head in Lulu's lap. "I wanted more of you, I wanted to taste you, and I wanted to feel you. I longed for you."

"Your mouth trailed down my shoulder covering the left breast you played with the other one as it waited for the same attention you were giving the left one. You laid me down on the cool cloud and stared at me examining me with your eyes before you leaned in ad took the right breast in your mouth. Your hands delicately traveled my body, as you suddenly decided to nibble, and smiled as my breathing started to get heavy. You purposely ignored the places that I need you to pay attention to most, either to get me to moan louder out to get me to scream you name. It didn't matter because I did both any way" Rikku looked up lovingly as Lulu giggled lightly. "your hands moved lower until you encountered my shorts with a frown you easily removed them. The only thing keep you from me were my panties which undoubtedly you quickly removed also." A wide blush spread across Rikku's cheeks.

"if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to continue" Lulu said.

"yeah I know but then you got up and left. And I woke up to find you here" Rikku replied saddened.

"oh, sorry." Lulu's voice sad also. "maybe I could make it up to you" she said leaning over to kiss her as she ran her fingers threw her hair.

"maybe you could" Rikku said pulling her back down.

"are you to gonna sit up there and do that all day or will we get to leave sometime this year" Tidus laughed as the two lovers looked down at him.

Angry at there interruption Lulu casted a small Fira. Cause him to yelp and Rikku to giggle.

"that what you get" Auron said.

"that's what I call a midnight calling" Rikku said earning another kiss.

Aright please review this is my first story for FFX and I wanna know how I did!

Click the button you know you want to!!!! ( I take anonymous)

Click the button you know you want to!!!! ( I take anonymous) 


End file.
